


Sigh no more

by TheBlackHorizon



Series: A Little Unsteady & Companion Pieces [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Character Development, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Got some more in my backpocket, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Physical Disability, Pregnancy, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sequel, slightly Robb centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: Life is like riding a bicycle they say, to keep balance you must keep moving.Robb decided he didn't like sayings.This is a direct sequel to 'A Little Unsteady'.





	1. White Blank Page-Mumford and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a song by Mumford and Sons, I heard it and I was like: okay this is it, this is the feeling I want for the story!  
> The first few lines written in italics are inspired by the intro of the first episode of the new season of Gilmore Girls, couldn't resist ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen!  
> Enjoy!

_...What are you doing in here...I'd really like to kiss you...You are so much more than this....Get the fuck out...You're mine,as I am yours....Move in with me...Doesn't the term engagement mean anything to you....Marry me....If you love me give me time..._

_I do._

The new year had arrived and the days carried a sense of melancholy for the past year covered in thick snow and wintery silence.

The snow crunched under the soles of Robbs boots with each of his steps and his breath formed thick clouds as he walked back home from the backery, a paper bag in hand and gaze wandering across the sky slowly turning into a light blue. When he turned into the drive leading to their backyard he took a mental note to free it of the snow after breakfast and took the newspaper from the letterbox. In passing he caught a glance of Jon making coffee through the kitchen window before he unocked the front door. 

Like almost every time he did that his gaze briefly lingered on the sign next to the doorbell

_Robb & Jon Snow _

"Let the whole world know I belong to you." That's what Robb had said to Jon right before the wedding and he hadn't regretted it for a second.

Sometimes Robb found it almost odd how two people could become domestic so quickly but nonetheless he enjoyed every single moment of it. After Ygritte had moved out the flat had literally looked half empty for a while but the empty spaces her knick-knacks had left Robbs had filled and just recently he had realised that it  truly felt like a home to him now that it looked like him and Jon. The picture was completed by Ygrittes wedding gift, two white individual light up letters,  _J &R_, placed on top of the bookshelf. 

This life was _theirs_ , they had decided to share it and Robb was grateful for it every day.

"Anything in the mail?" Jon asked when he leaned against the kitchen counter to flick through the various envelopes.

"No." he asnwered finally and let the stack drop audibly onto the granite. It had become his standard answer to the question since he had finished uni and started looking for an internship companies plainly seemed to refuse to hire him.

"Hey," Jons hand slid up and down his waist to interrupt the upcoming brooding session "the day's too young for that much brooding."

"Yeah," he dropped onto the chair next to him "it's just so frustrating."

"I know babe."

"What're you doing today?" Robb asked while pouring his cereal.

"We're havin a meeting with a client later, the one with the big order you know, apart from that...just the usual really."

Instead of answering Robb nodded before taking a sip of coffee. Later when Jon left he put his feet up on the spare chair and browsed through the newspaper with another cup of coffee. Whilst he partly enjoyed actually having the time to do things like that, to take his time, the frustration of not finding a job grew each day he found another rejection in his mail. From the corner of his eye he watched the yard, waiting for the car belonging to the client to be gone so he could mmove to the workshop and at least have some company while browsing thorugh indeed and all the other job websites form hell. Finally he was sick of waiting so he started doing some laundry, tidying the kitchen and in the middle of it all he began to feel like a housewife, and a pretty happy one at that.

"Oh my god I hate this!"

Jon chuckled "Please don't break anything."

"Why did applying for jobs has to be so fucking tedious!" he carded a hand trough his hair. This had been going on for half of the afternoon now and he was starting to get sick of it.

Jon hugged him from behind, nose brushing against his neck "Ok so you can ramble on about how much you hate it for as long as you want," Robb hummen when a gentle kissed was placed on his jawline "if you make dinner tonight."

Robb laughed and kissed him back "Deal."

At the end of the day it was okay, it always was.

For now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the gap between the chapter and the edge of reality.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, love ya bye -xx


	2. I can't go on without you-Kaleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!!! (me imitating Jeremy Clarkson)

It was late.

Ygritte tucked her coat a little tighter around herself as she hurried down the empty pavement. The air was so cold that she fet like the tears on her cheeks might freeze.

Not far away from her Robb cocked his head at his husbands faraway expression"What is it?" 

"Nothing," Jon answered quickly "just got a weird feeling." he added in a low voice, hoping Robb wouldn't hear it so he wouldn't have to explain. 

The moment came and went, Robb watched some Netflix while Jon was working on a sketch and the clock moved on. When the loud knocking on the front door interrupted the peaceful quiet in the flat Jon was quick to say "I'll get it." Robb would have been quicker most likely but the odd feeling was still there, gnawing at his mind and pulling him towards the front door. Oddly curious whom he would find he opened the door but when it was Ygritte, bundled up in her thick coat and scarf, cheeks stained with dried tears the feeling was quickly replaced by concern. 

"Hey," he greeted her softly and moved aside to let her in "what happened?"

Her usually so bright blue eyes, now dulled by sadness darted around as she stood in the hallway as if she didn't know what to do with herself before she pulled the scarf from her neck and started speaking in a quivering voice "He left."

Jon furrowed his brow "What? Who?"

"Tormund." she answered heavily "All his stuff was gone form the flat when I got home, there's nothing left."

It took a moment for it to sink in but Jon was quick to usher her into the living room where Robb was, sweet and understanding Robb who would probably deal with this better than him. After Ygritte had broken the news to him Robb he was quick to pull her into a tight embrace while Jon went to make some tea. 

"You sure that he left?" Robb asked after they had broken apart. 

Ygritte nodded in response and sniffed her nose, not meeting his eyes "He didn't leave anything behind."

"But why would he do that?" Robb asked in a gentle voice "He really seemed to love you."

 "Ask him." she shrugged before placing a hand on her belly with a heavy sigh "I mean we had some problems but...I never thought he would do that...leave his own child..." fresh tears spilled from her eyes and Robb was quick to fetch her a tissue before putting his arm around her shoulders. 

When Jon returned from the kitchen the two men exchanged a look while Ygritte brushed a hand over her face in order to regain some kind of composure. She gratefully accepted the steaming mug from Jon who briefly hesitated before asking "What are you going to do?"

Her hands curled around the mug she blew the steaming liquid "I don't know." she admitted "but i can't go back."

"Nobody's expecting you to." Robb reassured her "Stay here as long as you want."

Suddenly her lower lip started trembling again and Jon transferred onto the sofa next to her "Hey," he gently brushed back a stray curl of red "don't cry."

"Why not?" never before had Jon heard her sound so desperate "Tormund left me, I'm all alone how am I supposed to raise a child? Tell me how?"

"But you're not alone," Robb stated "we're here whenever you need us."

"I can't stay with you forever..."

"But you can stay here tonight," she let her head drop against Jons shoulder who kissed her hair "things will look different in the morning, trust me."

"He'll still be gone..."

"We'll figure something out," Jon said reassuringly "get some rest first. Both of you." he added with a small smile.

"I guess you're right." she agreed "Thank you." 

"It's the least we can do." Robb said and put a fresh set of linen on the duvet he had fetched from the spare room.

"You'll be alright yeah?" Jon asked after he'd transferred back to his chair.

"I think I know my way around here." Ygritte answered with half a smile.

"Sleep tight." Robb and Jon returned the smile before heading towards their bedroom. 

A moment of silence filled the room after the door closed behind them, both trying to wrap their head around what had just happened.

"Wow." Robb was first to speak.

"Yeah."

"Did you...?"

"No."

The quiet took over the room again and Jon went to the bathroom while Robb undressed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He stayed there until Jon came back about fifteen minutes later, his brow knit tightly "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Jon transfered on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself before Robb moved to lie down next to him, head on his husbands shoulder and an arm snuck around the other mans waist. 

"Nothing ever goes as planned, does it?" 

"Not in this house, no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

The next morning came with bright winter sunshine and when Jon entered the kitchen he found Ygritte on what used to be her usual spot by the kitchen table, one leg folded underneath her and hands curled around a steaming mug of tea. 

"Hey." he greeted her with a smile "Sleep well?"

"More or less," she answered and shifted on her chair "God I miss coffee."

Jon chukled and turned on the coffee machine "You can have a smell of mine."

"That'll only make it worse." she retorted before pausing briefly "Jon?"

"Hm?"

"Can you hug me?"

"Of course." 

He positioned himself next to her and what started as a hug soon turned into her sitting on his lap, curled around him like dear life depended on it. 

"Thanks." she mumbled into his hair. 

"It's alright." he kissed her cheek "Don't you worry, we'll fix this yeah?"

"M-hm." 

"Morning." Robb entered the kitchen, all bright and smiles as usual which made Ygritte get upt from Jons lap and move back to her chair "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not, it's fine." . 

"You want me to help you get your things?" he asked while pouring to mugs of coffee before sitting down next to his husband.

"That'd be great. Actually I uhm, I already called the landlord. Gave my notice." her voice sounded final. 

"I'm sure there's a corner in storage where you can store it until you found something." Jon said reassuringly but Ygritte had something else on her mind. 

"What about upstairs?" 

"Upstairs?" Robb asked, gaze alternating between the two. 

"Yeah, there's an appartment on the first floor of the shop. Mister Mormont used to live there." she answered. 

"Why didn't you rent it out?" 

Jon and Ygritte exchanged a look "I don't know, it felt wrong to rent it out right after his passing, there was a lot of stuff going on..."

"You forgot about it." Robb interrupted his husband which earned him a glare from both of them. 

"We might," Jon began which made Robb chuckle "but isn't an appartment extactly what's needed right now?" 

"It is." Ygritte spoke before Robb had a chance to. 

"So we're going to get your stuff and I'll help move you in there, deal?" 

"Deal."

They bumped fists.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole, one year later...  
> Sorry for the long break!


End file.
